Blackout Warning
by yaknowitsm
Summary: It's been 10 years since the guardians have defeated Pitch. Jack and Jamie are happily in a relationship. This makes Pitch realize his feelings for Jack and will do whatever it takes to to make him his. (This is my first fanfiction so don't judge too harshly and rated m for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**"Jamie, let go!," Jack cries, but I shut him up by tickling him until he's dying of laughter. He tries to roll out from under me, but fails considering I'm a foot taller then him. **

"Jamie!" I chuckle at how hard he's trying to escape my wandering fingers. I'm honestly not even trying that hard to hold him down.

I stop tickling him and hold down his arms to either sides of our bodies. He stares up at me with those sky blue eyes and starts biting his lip. I can't help, but swoop down for a kiss. Our lips move in sync with one another and I hear a moan come from Jack. I smirk for a second because this isn't even close to the stuff we usually do.

Jack's arms starting twitching in an attempt to loosen my grip on them so I let go. As if they were programmed to, Jack's hands reach up and pull me down closer to him .

I let my tongue roam around a few more seconds before pulling up to stare into those brilliant eyes of his. "I love you", I stammer out.

I brush the side of his face lightly as he smiles revealing those pearly, snow-white teeth, and whispers, "I love you too."

As I'm about to kiss him again, big hands grab my shoulders and roughly pull me off Jack. I'm swung around like a baseball bat, and hit a wall. A furry brown arm holds me there by my chest. I look up and glare at Bunnymund.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Bunnymund? Have you ever heard of the word privacy!"

Bunnymund just sneers at me and whispers in a deadly tone, "You shouldn't take advantage of Jack's size, if I..."

He's cut off by Jack who's trying to push the kangaroo off me and starts shouting, "Taking advantage of me? I can handle myself just fine and for the millionth time, Jamie and me are together now. You need to stop butting in!"

Bunnymund holds me against the wall for another second before letting me go and turning towards Jack. "Together? Jack, you're immortal. You're going to live forever. He's mortal, he's only gonna live until he's eighty or so. When he's eighty, you'll still be in the body of a teenager. This relationship was over before it ever began." Bunnymund steps closer to Jack, a little closer for my taste. I haven't played the overprotective boyfriend yet in this relationship, but I think it's about time.

I step in between the two guardians and grab onto Bunnymund's shirt... fur...whatever and yell, "So what! That's our problem, not yours! Stop interfering with this relationship or else I'll kick your ass over to Europe so they can have boiled lapin!"

Bunnymund's eyes flare up and as about he's about to shout something back at me, Jack yells, "Enough! Bunnymund, why are you here?"

I let go of Bunnymund and he looks at Jack. He starts biting his lip and says, "Guardian meeting, Manny... Manny left a message."

Jack's mouth drops in shock, but then he composes himself and says, "What?"

"It's extremely important, we need to go now." Bunnymund looks up at me and says, "If you and Jack are really a couple, then you should come too because this mainly concerns Jack." His nose twitches on the word couple.

"What do you mean this concerns Jack? What's the threat?"

Bunnymund give me a look before looking back at Jack and whispering, "Pitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I made this chapter twice as long as the first one and I hope you enjoy it! Also, sorry if Pitch is a bit out of character. Enjoy!**

"Are you fucking kidding me!," I screamed at the moon. "You're ruining all of my plans!"

My hands brush through my spiky black hair out of habit. I have to redo everything. I won't have Jack as soon as I thought I would. He and the guardians were never supposed to know that I even wanted Jack. Ugh!

"Manny why would you warn them? You shouldn't favorite them over me. It's not fair."

The only way the blasted moon can talk to me is if he leaves letters in the form of a shadow on my cavern ground. The words that originally read, "I warned the guardians about what you want to do to Jack," switched to, "I keep all the immortal's best interests at heart, Jack would be miserable with you. You won't die if you don't have him."

I punch the wall because I can't punch the moon. "You think he's much better off with that stupid mortal? He doesn't even deserve Jack, not even close. I on the other hand, am perfect for him."

The words on the ground change again to read, "He loves Jamie, the make each other happy.

I burst out laughing at this. "You do realize that Jamie won't even be around for another 100 years, right? Their relationship is just a waste of time. Even if they do stay together until Jamie does, that would be the most disgusting relationship. An eighty-year old dating a teenager! Jamie will be the biggest cougar in existence!"

The letters don't change as quickly , but soon they rearrange themselves to say, "And you're not a cougar already?"

This statement took me by surprise. Am I a cougar for finding Jack irresistible? No, that doesn't apply to us. "Don't call me a cougar, Jack and I are both old enough to be together acceptably. Our bodies' ages no longer matter." I sit down on my black throne and put my my head onto my hands. Manny is just not getting the point. I don't understand how he doesn't realize how badly I want Jack. I remember when it first started.

I was observing all the guardians one by one because I had nothing else better to do with nobody seeing me. Out of all the guardians, I watched Jack the most. He's the most entertaining out of all of them.

I always assumed Jack and Jamie had a brotherly relationship, but Jamie was still touching and hugging Jack when he graduated high school; something was up. Jamie was always staring at Jack when he wasn't looking and smiling at him for too long. Jack was always so oblivious to everything, it made me laugh.

The day their "relationship" started is one that I will never forget. The two boys were having a snowball fight on the ice pond, it was as stupid as it sounds. Jack is impossible to hit so Jamie was starting to get frustrated, I don't blame him because he was soaking wet from all of Jack's snowballs. All of the sudden, Jamie tackled Jack knocking them both over. Jamie straddled Jack not letting him up.

Jack had the most confused look on his face and asked Jamie, "what are you doing?"

Jamie just continued to stare at Jack and started to bite his lip as if he was contemplating something. This is when I started to feel jealous, which is ridiculous considering I'm the king of nightmares.

Jack started to speak again by saying, "Jamie, wha-," and was cut off by Jamie's lips. Jack was stunned at first, but after a moment he closed his eyes and kissed Jamie back.

I felt myself fill with anger, I had never felt the effects of being jealous before. I was about to go pull Jamie off Jack, but that would let Jack know I've been spying on him. I pulled my hair in frustration and was about to tell when a nightmare came from my body. I hadn't been able to create one in years so I was stunned by it's appearance. It was so beautiful. One of the thoughts that ran through my head was that I could make nightmares again. My thoughts were interrupted by a moan who sounded like Jack. The guardian was beginning to wrap his arms and legs around Jack which made me want to vomit. I didn't want to see or hear what was about to take place so I left, taking my precious nightmare with me. That day, I vowed that I would do whatever it took to get Jack.

I was to distracted to notice that Manny said something new. They read, "I am taking the guardian's side on this, Jack deserves the right to have free will. Don't force him into a nonconsensual relationship. It isn't fair to him."

I double over with laughter at this one. "I'm going to do what I want, even if Jack doesn't want any of it. The first night he's mine, oh you're going to love this. I'm going to tie him up to my bed and rip anything off him that covers his body from me. I'm going to grab his dick and..."

I realize at this moment that Manny's presence left the room because all of his letters are gone. I start chuckling at this and stretch out on the throne with my hands behind my head. "Dear old friend, I am going to be doing a lot more than touching him." Talking and thinking about Jack is starting to get me turned on so I'll stop, I hate getting rid of my boners by myself. I sigh, getting Jack is really moving down the timeline isn't it? I hate waiting; I want him now. I haven't even spoken to him since the night I was defeated many years ago.

I stood up as an idea popped into my head. Maybe I should just go down to the North Pole for a little chat. If the opportunity to Jack comes I'll take it, but that's very unlikely to happen. I just want his eyes focused on mine and for him to say anything to me... What's wrong with me? I sound like a hormonal girl.

I step into the shadows and transport to the ones in the Pole. As I step out, Jack, Jamie, and the guardians are very focused on a conversation. Jack looks... disgusted and Jamie's arm is around Jack protectively. I guess they just got the news. I smirk at the group.

I step out to where that can see me and shout, "Talking about me? It isn't very polite to talk about people behind their backs."

The group all quickly turn towards me with surprised glances. While everyone took a foot towards me, Jack takes a step back. His facial expressions are unreadable to me and I stop smiling.

Jamie's face is murderous and his hands are balled up into fists. If I was a mortal, I might have been scared, but I'm the freaking King of Nightmares. Why would I be scared of him?

I take a step towards the group as I stare intently at Jack. As I take the step, Jack takes another step back. I smile and chuckle at him. I crack my knuckles as I say, "Why so nervous, Jack?"

**Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave good/bad comments, I'll appreciate anything! I promise I'll try to update soon! :)**


End file.
